Separated
by Winged-Demigod
Summary: What happens when Max Angel and Gazzy are separated from Fang and the others? What will happen when they find each other? What will happen with Max and Fang? Sometimes OOC. Fax later on. I guess rated T just to be safe
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Fang," I screamed, "Fang help me!"

"Max! Hold on I'm coming," Fang yelled back.

I saw a huge Flyboy rushing at Fang. Before I could say anything, it slammed into Fang and he dropped like dead weight.

"No!" I was starting to cry. I wasn't going to lose Fang. I glanced around and saw Angel and the Gasman in cages. Crap. Ok, Um… then I saw Nudge and Iggy fighting.

Think, Max, think. I got it.

"Nudge, Iggy, grab Fang- U and A, and just keep going! Now!"

Angel, tell them to leave Iggy, Nudge, and Fang. Just take us.

Ok Max. I heard her small voice in my head. Then I felt her leave my head.

Then I realized that Iggy, Nudge, and Fang flying in the opposite direction.

"Angel sweetie?"

"Yeah Max," she said in a shaky voice.

"Tell Iggy, Nudge and Fang… that I love them,"

"Me, too," Gazzy said.

"Also, that we will find them as soon as possible," I said.

"Ok," she said.

A few minutes went by as she concentrated.

"They pretty much said ditto, except Fang, who just grunted," she said finally. She looked at me sadly.

"Max? Are we gonna get out of this," Gazzy asked.

"I'll do anything to get you guys out. If I don't make it out guys, go to moms, ok?"

"Right," they both said.

Day after day, they did tests on us. We ran and ran, until we collapsed. We sparred off with other experiments. We were going through hell. The worst part was that Fang, Iggy, and Nudge, had died three months after we were taken. They had come to save us, but were killed. They had showed us the horrid pictures of their broken and pale bodies. All three of us cried for hours on end.

One night I woke them up silently

"We're getting out of here guy," I told them.

"What time is it," Gazzy asked. I rolled my eyes.

"1:00 am Gazzy," I told him sweetly. "Now lets blow this joint."

We ran down halls as fast as we could. We burst through the front door and jumped to take off. We surged upward fast. We flew together, not looking back.

"Time to go see mom guys. Lets go."

"Yay," Gazzy and Angel said.

Gosh. I wish Fang were there, waiting for me. But he's not. He never will be, ever again. Tears streamed down my face as this realization came to me again.

We flew and flew for hours. Stopping every once in a while for food. I knew Gazzy and Angel couldn't fly much longer. I glanced over every few minutes until I finally gave in.

"Ok guys, there is a park up ahead. We can land and sleep for the night."

They only nodded, too exhausted to speak. I took watch all night. I was too stressed to sleep. I had a headache, too. Oh well, I'll deal. Angel and Gazzy needed rest more then I did.

When they woke up in the morning, we set off again. We were hours away from moms.

"I can't wait to see mom and Ella," Angel said to Gazzy.

"Me, too," he said. I smiled at that.

When we finally arrived at moms I landed gracefully on the ground. Wait; something is wrong, the house looks…charred…burnt.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Max? What happened?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know Gasser. Lets go to the police station and ask."

We flew to the police station. They told us that mom and Ella moved after the house caught on fire. They didn't know where they lived now. Angel, Gazzy and I sat there and took that in. We finally thanked the man and left. We flew back to the house.

I sat there and cried, cried, and cried some more. We all did. Maybe we could find them. My thoughts were doubtful though.

* * *

Fang

I sat there thinking about Max. She was gone. Really gone, like forever. Six months ago, Max, Angel, and Gazzy were taken from me. Three of the seven most

important people in the world to me. It's not fair. I knew Nudge, Iggy, mom, and Ella were hurting, too. We've have been living and going to school at mom and Ella's for 3 months now. Just days before we got here, we found out that Max, Angel, and Gazzy were dead. 2 months ago the old house caught fire so we all moved.

There were still three empty bedrooms. I didn't like to look in them.

"Fang," Nudge said, "Why are you ignoring me?"

"What? Oh, sorry. Just thinking again," I said.

"Fang, you're gonna just go insane if you keep thinking of them," Iggy said.

"I know Ig."

"Hey guys its late, and you guys have school tomorrow. Time for bed."

"'K mom, good night" said Nudge, Iggy, and Ella

Mom looked at Iggy and Nudge. They left and mom sat next to me.

"Hey honey, I know you've been thinking about Max a lot." She said. "I know it hurts and you miss her." She started to cry and my eyes got foggy.

"It hurts mom. She's gone and I didn't get to say good-bye. The same with Angel and Gazzy. Its not fair."

"I know," she choked on that and I could tell she couldn't talk about it anymore.

"We should all get some sleep mom. Good night."

"Good night Fang, I love you."

I hesitated before saying, "I love you, too mom.


	2. Two Years Gone

2 Years Gone

Max P.O.V

Two years ago Angel, the Gasman and I, got separated from Fang, Iggy, and Nudge. We are finally starting to go to school and our first day is tomorrow.

We've been living in moms old house. It caught fire; she moved and never came back here. We never found her and Ella again.

"Angel, Gazzy. Time for bed, we have school tomorrow," I shouted over their fighting.

"Ok Max," they said in unison. It's freaky how they do that.

"Good night guys." They both came over and hugged me.

"Good night Max," Angel said

"We love you," Gazzy ended. They were sweet kids. I hope they always stay like that. They are still young though. With Gazzy at 10 and Angel 8, they still have plenty of time to change their attitude toward me.

_We will always love you Max, _Angel said in my head.

_I know honey, just being prepared. Just in case._

"Good night Max," Angel and Gazzy said one more time. I smiled at both of them.

Soon sleep consumed me, too.

* * *

"Gazzy! Get up, its time for school," I said and he just groaned. "Angel can you go get a glass of cold water please?"

"I'm up! I'm up! I promise!" He jumped up and started getting dressed. Angel giggled.

"Hurry up, lets go go go!"

"Coming Max."

When we got to school I filled out the papers. Angel got taken first.

_No mind games Ang, ok?_

_Yes Max_

"Ariel?" said her teacher.

"Yes, that's me."

"Hello, I'm Ms. Reese. I am your teacher."

Angel looked at me and I nodded encouragingly. She got up and hugged Gazzy and me. Then she left with her teacher.

Gazzy's teacher came next.

"Zypher?"

"Hi," he said.

"Hi I'm your teacher Mr. Logan."

"Hi, I'm Max, Zypher's sister. If he is any trouble, come to me please. Don't be afraid."

"Ok, thank you."

Gazzy glanced at me and I nodded at him. He hugged me, and then I grabbed his shoulders.

"Be good," I said and smiled at him.

"Ok Max. I love you." He smiled back.

"Come now Zypher. Time for class."

"Ok." He walked away. Then he turned and waved at me.

My teacher finally came.

"Max?"

"Yes, hello," I said politely.

"Hi, my name is Mrs. Connors."

"Alright."

"Come on Max. Time for class."

"Ok," I followed I followed her to a classroom. I'm not going to bore you with the details.

After school I waited for Angel and Gazzy.

"Hi Max," Angel said. She came over and hugged me after saying 'bye' to her new friends.

"Hey baby. How was school," I asked.

"Oh it was so much fun!"

"Max!" It was Gazzy. I turned quickly to his voice. He was sprinting towards me. He jumped into my arms.

"Hey buddy. Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah Max, just happy to see you."

Awww. What a sweet kid. I smiled at him. His goofy grin was so cute. I grabbed both of their hands and started walking.

"Lets go guys," I said.

"K Max," they said. We flew home in two minutes.

"What do you guys want for dinner," I asked

"McDonalds," Angel cried.

"Yeah," Gazzy agreed.

"Fine by me." We flew to McDonalds an hour later. We landed in the woods behind it.

We each ordered our food to go. It only took 10 minutes to fly home, but I was really hungry. So were Angel and Gazzy. We went inside and sat down to eat.

"Max," Gazzy asked with his mouth full.

"Yeah Gaz?"

"Do we have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah Gasser. It's only Monday. We have school the rest of the week. Why?"

"Oh, ok just wondering."

"Ok. Well eat up guys. Then if you have homework, do it. Then take a shower."

"Ok," Angel said

"Alright," Gazzy said.

We pretty much ate in silence after that. Gazzy was the first to finish. Then Angel, she smiled and ran to her room. Finally I finished last. I sat there, thinking about the old days. When we lived at Anne Walker's. We went to school and that kid Sam, I went on a date with him. He kissed me on Anne's front porch. Then my thoughts drifted to the Red-Haired Wonder and Fang. That made my blood boil. It didn't matter anymore though. Fang was gone. So were Iggy and Nudge.

This realization made me cry again. I haven't thought about them like that for a long time. I quickly ran to my room and locked the door. My small cries soon turned to loud sobs. Once they slowed I started my homework. I hate this. It sucks. I remember when Fang would comfort me.

"You'll be fine," he would say

_No Max! Stop thinking about them!_

I sighed, mad at myself.

I finished my homework an hour later. I went down stairs to find Angel and Gazzy playing cards. They had already showered and done their homework.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna take a shower. When I get out, time for bed ok," I said.

"Ok, Max," they said together.

If I said my shower was a short one, I'd be lying. I was in there for maybe an hour. I kept singing to myself. It always made me feel better.


	3. Here Without You

Fang P.O.V.

"I absolutely hate Mondays!"

"I Know Fang, but you need your education," mom said.

I sighed. I knew mom was right. I just didn't want to be in school. Especially when I missed Max everyday. I have thought about her everyday for the past 2 years.

Max, Angel, and Gazzy died two years ago. It was the most painful thing I have ever endured. It didn't make it any better when the white coats showed us the video of Max and the others being brutally beaten to death.

Now that I am 16 I knows I can't give up on Iggy, Nudge, and my future. Once Iggy and I graduate, we are both gonna go to collage and get good jobs to support Nudge and Ella through school. I had it all figured out.

"Fang," Iggy cut into my thoughts.

"Yeah Ig?"

"Did you hear about that new girl?"

"What? No. Who is she?"

"I don't know. John told me that she was in his home room," he said

"Oh, wow," I said

"Yeah. She is supposedly uber hot. Of course, I can't see her though. Damn! I hate being blind!"

"Iggy, language," I scolded him.

"Oh, shut it Fang."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Oh my gosh Fang! Ever since Max died you've been trying to be our leader! Just face it; you can never be like a leader! You are nothing like Max!"

Iggy was so frustrated. I could tell, because Iggy never yells. I just got up and went to my room.

"Fang wait. I'm-"

"No Iggy! Just…what ever." I said. I stormed off and slammed the door to my room. I turned on my radio to the local rock station. It was blasting the end of some Slipknot song. The guitarist hit the last note and the radio DJ came on. I didn't pay attention to what he said.

Another song came on. It sounded like a System of a Down song.

Man I hate this song. I walked over to the radio to change the station.

Some soft rock song was on. I was about to change it again until I heard the lyrics.

_**A hundred days have made me older**_

_**Since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_

That was true. It was so long since I saw Max's beautiful face

_**A thousand lies have made me colder**_

_**And I don't think I can look at this the same**_

_**But all the miles that separate**_

_**Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

I dream about her every night. It hurts

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight, it's only you and me.**_

I wish I could be with her tonight. Every night. I know Max is gone. It's not fair

_**The miles just keep rollin'**_

_**As the people leave their way to say "Hello"**_

_**I've heard this life is over rated**_

_**But I hope that it gets better as we go**_

Life is definitely over rated and I know it won't get better without Max. My Max.

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight, it's only you and me.**_

_**Everything I know and everywhere I go**_

Ok, that made me go insane. My eyes got blurry with tears

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

_**And when the last fall**_

_**When it's all said and done**_

_**It gets hard but it won't take away my love**_

My love for Max and the others, too, can never go away. I started to feel the tears spill over.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Fang? Fang it's Nudge."

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

_**I think about you baby**_

_**And I dream about you all the time**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_**But you're still with me in my dreams**_

_**And tonight girl it's only you and me**_

Nudge heard me cry and came in.

"It's ok Fang. What's wrong," she asked. I just shook my head.

Nudge wrapped her arm around me. I didn't want to mess up her shirt, so I sobered up quickly.

"I love you Fang, and everything will be ok," Nudge said.

"Thanks Nudge. I love you, too," I said as I hugged her back


	4. Here's Johnny

Max P.O.V.

"Angel! Gazzy! Come on guys. Time for school. You only have two more days until the weekend." I yelled up the stairs.

"Max? Is weekend code name for schools out-forever," Gazzy asked.

"No Gazzy it just means we get two days off," Angel explained. Gazzy groaned and they both grabbed their school bags. I grabbed mine and we took off. When we got there, I walked Angel and Gazzy to their classrooms.

Angel's was first, she said a quick good bye and gave a hug to the Gasman

"Bye sweetie," I said

Next was Gazzy's class. I let go of his hand and he gave me a hug.

"Bye sweetheart. I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

"Ok Max. I love you," he said.

"Love you, too honey," I said as he walked into his classroom.

I walked into homeroom and sat down.

"Hi," came a voice from behind me. I turned around to se a sandy blonde haired boy smiling at me.

"Hello," I said Awkwardly.

"I'm John."

"Um…I'm Max."

"Oh cool. Is that short for Maxine or something," he asked.

"Uh...yeah, Maxine. But you can just call me Max," I said.

"Ok cool."

"Ok everyone take your seats please," Mrs. Connors said. Everyone took their seats, except John who had locked eyes with me.

"Mr. Reilley, please take your seat." Mrs. Connors told him again. He just stood there and stared into my eyes. For some reason I couldn't look away. "Mr. Reilley," she said again. He finally sat down when I broke the gaze and looked forward so no one would see my face getting red.

"Thank you Mr. Reilley. Now to take role," she said as she sifted through her papers. She mumbled to herself. I couldn't hear her even with my raptor hearing.

I suddenly felt something dropped over my shoulder and into my lap. It was a note from John. I read it quickly.

_**Sit with me at lunch? –John.**_

I quickly debated it.

_**Ok as long as my little brother and sister can too. –Max.**_

I threw it back over my shoulder. I waited patiently for him to toss it back.

_**Sure. I don't care. –John.**_

_**Ok then sure –Max,**_I wrote quickly

I threw it over just as Mrs. Connors called my name.

"Here," I said.

"Ok. Well we all know Mr. Reilley is here…" she said and everyone laughed.

Just as she finished the bell rang. I got up and went to first period Chemistry.

"Max wait up," John said.

"Yeah?"

"I'll meet you in the lunch room ok," he asked

"Ok," I said.

"Cool. See you then." He winked at me and turned the other way.

_Oh, my goodness. He is so cute,_ I thought to myself

_Oh, who Max?_ Angels little voice popped into my head

_Angel, get out of my head. But if you must know, a boy in my homeroom, John,_ I said as I thought of his face so she could see.

_He is cute, Max_

_Yeah. Is it ok if we eat lunch with him?_

_Yeah, sure, I wanna meet him._

_Ok. Ask Gazzy please._

_Ok._

She left my head. I walked into the room and sat next to my lab partner, Sean. She is a longhaired blonde girl, who dressed just a little too slutty. She was nice though, so it's ok.

"Hey Max," she said

"Hi." I must have said it weird, because she looked at me concerned.

"Max, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing bad," I assured her.

"Ok, then what?" she asked

"Well John Reilley, he's in my homeroom and he asked me to eat lunch with him, and I think he's really cute," I said.

"Oh, my, Max, you've been here three days and you already have a guy crushing on you. Wow. Oh, and he sits with this really hot guy, Nick. Oh and another boy and two girls a few years younger," she informed me.

"Oh, cool," I said not really interested.

_He said he doesn't mind_, Angels little voice popped into my head again.

_Ok thanks sweetie. Now focus on school_, I said but got no reply. I guess that means ok.

The rest of the day before lunch was boring. I had Math with John and German with Sean.

I met Angel and Gazzy in the main lobby before lunch. I took both their hands, and we walked to meet John.

"Hey Max," he said.

"Hi."

"This must be Ariel and Zypher," he said.

"Yup." Angel and Gazzy smiled and said hi. Then we walked into the lunch room to eat.


	5. Together Again

Fang POV

I lead Iggy to the cafeteria and met Nudge. We sat down and waited for John and Ella. Iggy and I were both digging into the cake mom packed from Ella's Birthday. Nudge didn't eat fast today. Something was up with her.

Soon Ella showed up and sat next to Nudge. She laughed at Iggy and me because we had icing all over our faces.

"You guys must really like that cake," she said between laughs. Then Nudge started to laugh too.

It was good to hear Nudge laugh. She doesn't laugh much these days. I'm not sure why. It was probably still depression from losing Max and the others.

John came and sat next to Iggy. He looked confused.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"Nick and Jeff had icing all over their faces when Ella sat down," Nudge tried to explain in her laughter.

"Oh." John smiled. There was a minute where no one spoke.

"I'll be right back." John said.

"Where are you going?" Nudge asked

"To grab some friends and bring them here. They're great, I can't wait for you guys to meet them."

"Ok."

John left and we continued to eat.

* * *

Iggy POV

I could hear John's footsteps. There was three other pair of footsteps, following his. I kneow those footsteps. I went ridged.

"Iggy?" Fang seemed to notice.

"No, it can't be. They're dead," I said, some what ignoring him.

"Iggy what's wrong," Fang whispered.

"I-it's Angel a-and Gazzy and Max. With John, look. I hear their footsteps." I said, stuttering a little.

"Oh, my…" Fang must have looked up.

He got up ad walked to the end of the table.

"Ariel! Zyphr! Max!" he yelled

* * *

Fang POV

I called their fake names and they turned. Angel was the first to respond. She dropped her tray of food.

_Fang? _She asked in my head.

_It's actually Nick, Ang, _I replied with a slight grin.

She went racing towards me.

"Nick!" she yelled. She jumped into my arms and I held her tight. She started to cry into my shoulder.

Then Gazzy drop his tray and race towards us. Nudge Iggy and Ella got up and joined the group hug. Max just stood there staring at her flock and sister, stunned.

"Do you know them, Max?" John asked. I saw her nod. Over Angel's head I locked eyes with her.

* * *

Max POV

Is this happening? Is that Fang Iggy Nudge and Ella, standing in front of me? They held Angel and the Gasman in a tight hug.

When they let go, Fang stepped out and the others were behind him. His eyes still locked with mine.

"Max," he said. I was crying by now, but still couldn't say a word.

"F-Nick," I said

"F-Nick?" John asked.

"Nick. Nick! NICK!" I dropped my tray and ran to Fang. We smashed together awkwardly.

I held him tightly, with my head on his chest.

"Fang," I said between sniffles.

"Its Nick remember," he said.

"You're both wrong, its F-Nick," Iggy said.

"Jeff!" I turned and hugged him.

"Max!" He lifted me up off the ground and swung me around.

"I missed you Iggy."

"I missed you too, Max," he whispered in my ear.

"MAX!" Nudge pretty much tackled me.

"Hey Tiff." I cried

"Max, I missed you so much. We thought you guys were dead."

"We thought the same," Angel said.

When I let go, I turned to Ella.

"Max? Is that really you," she asked.

"Yeah El, its me."

"Oh Max!" She ran to me and I hugged her. " Mom is going to be so happy!"

_Mom, _I thought,_ I haven't seen her in over two years._

"Wait mom?" Poor John must be so confused.

"Ella and I are half sisters. I've known these guys since we were like infants. We all grew up together," I said pointing at Fang, Iggy, and Nudge. "Ariel, Zypher and I thought they had died, but here they are." I smiled at them.

"Died? Why would they be dead?"

"Well, there was a big…ambush on us one day and only Tiffany, Jeff and Nick got away. We got taken to a…torture camp. Before we escaped, they told us that these guys were dead," I said.

"Wow. That is amazing," John said awe filled.

"Yeah and we went to Max's mom's house and live there now," Iggy said.

"Yeah," Nudge said. She looked like she was gonna say more, but I gave her a look, so she didn't.

I turned and hugged Iggy again, because I could feel how happy he was to see me.

"Gosh Max, did you get shorter or did I get taller. It must be you," he said

"Jerk," I laughed.

"I'm just kidding Max."

"I know." I held him close and started to cry.

I felt hot tears on my head. I looked up and saw tears streaming out of his sightless eyes.

"Ig-Jeff. Don't cry. I'm here now." I tried to comfort him.

"I know. That's why I'm crying."

I looked at him with surprise on my face. My mouth dropped open. Then I realized he couldn't see me. I wacked him and said, "Jerk."

"No no no! I'm really happy you're here," he said. I held him for another minute. Then when I let go I turned to Nudge and Ella again. I hugged them both. I squeezed them tight and just held them. All of us were crying except for Fang of course. I looked over and smiled at him. He looked away awkwardly.

"I'll be right back," he said.

"Where are you going," I began, "Can I come?"

"No…I'm…uh…going to the…bathroom."

"Oh ok. Hurry back," I said as he went off. I watch him until I couldn't see him anymore. I turned around and John was staring at me. He walked over to me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute," he said, "Privately."

"Yeah sure." I tapped the back of Iggy's hand twice, to let him know he's in charge and I would be right back. He nodded.

John took my wrist and led me out of the cafeteria. He turned me around and we locked eyes.

"What's wrong John," I asked. He stepped really close to me. I felt my heart beat pick up.

"Max," he said. His hot breath was on my face. His hands came onto my hips. For the first time, I noticed he was a lot taller than me. He leaned his head down.

_Oh, my gosh. Is he going to kiss me?_

Just then he stood up straight again, and his hands dropped.

_Whoa whoa whoa. Where's he going? He didn't kiss me yet._

"I guess I should ask you something before I do that," he said.

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," I said excitedly. Then his hands were on my waist again and he kissed me.


	6. A Mother's Love

**So nudge-loves-iggy5304 made an excellent point...I'm spelling Zyhpr wrong. so thanks for letting me know. Yeah so shout out to her.**

**hope you enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Fang's POV

I walked quickly to the office.

"How can I help you, Mr. Williams," the secretary asked.

"May I use the phone please," I asked.

"Make it quick."

"Thank you." I called mom's cell phone. It rang and I waited.

"Hello," came mom's scratchy voice.

"Mom! Mom listen, you need to get down here."

"Why? What's wrong," she asked panicked.

"Max, Angel, and Gazzy, Mom, they're here." There was silence on mom's end.

"Mom?"

"I'm here, I'm here. I'm on my way."

"Ok bye."

"I love you Fang, bye," she said.

"Love you, too."

I hung up and turned to the secretary.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Can you Jeff and Tiffany Williams, Ella Martinez, and Max Ariel and Zyphr Ride down here please?"

"I guess," she said and picked up the intercom microphone.

"Will Jeff Williams, Tiffany Williams, Ella Martinez, Max Ride, Ariel Ride, and Zyphr Ride, please report to the main office," she said and turned off the microphone.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later, mom walked in. She didn't work very far, so it didn't take very long to get here.

"Where are they," she asked eagerly.

"On their way down here. They don't know you're here." I said.

"Ok."

"Sit down mom. Everything is okay now."

"I know honey. I'm so ecstatic right now. My two other daughters and my other son are alive," she said so the secretary didn't hear.

"I know mom. They'll be here any minute."

**(If you didn't get the two daughters and other son part, she considers the whole flock her kids so Angel and Gazzy are her "son and daughter")**

* * *

Max POV

When I heard the announcement, I went into the cafeteria to get the others.

I grabbed both Iggy's and John's hand. Iggy's to lead him, and John's just because I liked to. He looked into my eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back.

It only took us five minutes to walk to the office. I wondered why we needed to go. When I walked in, I froze. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Max," she said. I let go of John and Iggy's hands.

"Mom." My vision became blurry. I ran into my mother's arms and started to cry.

"Max, oh Max!" She held me tight in her arms. "Max, Max Max!"

"Mom!" Angel and Gazzy ran into me, pushing me into mom tighter. Ella Fang Iggy and Nudge joined in too. It was totally a Kodak moment. We all hugged for a long time.

"Mom, I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too." She said.

"Mom I love you."

"I love you too Max."

I could see Fang out of the corner of my eye. Is he…smiling? No way, is he seriously smiling? I pulled away from mom and looked at Fang. He is smiling. I walked over and hugged him.

"Fang," I whispered so only he could hear me, "Fang, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Max," I heard him say. It was barely audible. I smiled into his shoulder.

"Max, I won't let you get hurt ever again. We won't get separated again. I promise," he said.

I wanted to say, "Don't say that, you can't promise that." Instead I looked at him and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you," I said. I walked over and took John's hand again. Our fingers entwined and I smiled up at him. I like the way his hand feels. Hard, but warm, it felt nice.

I felt Fang staring at us. I heard him growl under his breath. I turned to look at him, but he wasn't there. He had moved to sit down.

I'll ask him about it tonight. For now let's just live in the happiness.

"Okay guys, I think lunch is over now, so why don't you go to class," my mom said, feeling the tension.

"Yeah guys, time for class," I said.

"Okay," they all groaned.

"Bye mom. I'll see you tonight. Gazzy, Angel and I are gonna go get our stuff."

"No Max," Fang said, "Gazzy and Angel can go home. I'll go with you."

"Oh okay. That would probably be better seeing that we don't know where you live now."

"Okay guys, I love you. Get to class."

"Bye mom."

"Bye mommy."

"Do I have to?"

We all laughed at what Gazzy said.

"Come on Zyph, let's go," I told him.

"Fine. Okay Max."

I walked the younger kids to their classes then went to my own.


	7. Taken

Max P.O.V.

The last of my classes seemed to drag on. When my last class ended, I met John at my locker.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" John asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Good. So do you wanna do something this weekend?"

"Like what?"

"Like going out or something."

"Sure, where?"

"How about the movies."

"OK I'll have to ask my mom first."

"Yeah, yeah of course."

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." He leaned down and kissed me. "Bye."

"Bye," I said. My heart was pounding so hard. I was surprised it hadn't jumped out of my chest. I watched him walk away.

"Wow." That sudden voice made me jump.

"Oh my goodness, Fang! Don't do that!"

"Sorry. You seem to really like him huh?"

"Uh…yeah why?"

"Well you are my best friend and like a sister to me. I need to know things, if I'm going to protect you," he said with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, because we all know I need to be protected." We both laughed. It was good to hear him laugh again.

"Let's get going," Fang said

"OK."

We went to the woods near the woods and took off. We talked and laughed the whole way there. We caught up on the past two years.

"Yeah and like three months ago, Nudge broke her arm. Luckily mom is a veterinarians, so we didn't have to go to the hospital" Fang told me.

"Ouch. How did she do that?"

"Get this, she fell out of a tree."

We started to laugh hysterically. That is kind of ironic. I don't think any of us have done that before.

"Wow I can't believe she fell out of a tree," I said between laughs.

"Yeah."

I drifted closer to Fang, so our wings touched on every stroke.

Fang looked at me and smiled. " I really missed you Max."

"I missed you too Fang."

There was an awkward silence. I needed to tell him something.

"Fang-"

"Max-"

We both blushed.

"Uh, go ahead Max."

"OK Fang, the thing is, I cried over you. All three of us did. Fang do you really get how happy all of us are? Angel and Gazzy…they need you. You are like a father to them, Fang. And you are my best friend, and I don't know how I stayed sane the past two years. It was hard." By now we had landed and were walking in through the back door.

"Max," he said quietly while he embraced me with a hug. He pulled me into his chest and held me there. "It's ok Max. You wont be taken again."

"That's what you think." A gruff deep voice said. I turned and gasped. "Well, well little Maxie, time to go home."

I heard Fang growl, "No, she is home."

"No," I repeated. "I'm not going back to that hell hole."

"Oh contraire. I intend to retrieve all three of you."

"Wrong," Fang growled. "You'll have to go through me first."

"Ha. I can go through you like tissue paper."

Fang growled again and launched himself at the eraser.

"Fang NO!" I yelled but he didn't hear me. The eraser punched Fang hard with an 'ooof" coming from Fang. He was on the ground now, and the eraser came over to him. He looked down at Fang and laughed. He raised his big boot and over Fang's head.

"No!" I shrieked, but his foot came down hard. "Wait stop don't!" The eraser froze. His head turned slightly.

"Now, now Maxie. What could be so important?" he asked.

"I'll go quietly. Just don't hurt him or anyone else in my family."

"Max-"

"No Fang. Let me do this." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Trust me Fang."

"I do trust you."

"Ok good. Could you give us a minute?"

"Fine. One minute."

"Thank you." When he left Fang jumped up and ran to me.

"Are you insane?" he yelled.

"No Fang. I don't want any of you to go back there. As leader of this flock, I demand that you not fight. Also, if I don't come back…you're the leader"

"Don't you ever say that!" he yelled again. "I know why you are doing this, but I don't like it. I just got you back and now you're leaving again."

"I know Fang, but listen, all of Gazzy, Angel, and my stuff are upstairs. Take it to moms and whatever you do, stay there. That's an order"

"Max I-"

"Fang there is no time to argue. Oh, and Fang I-"

"Ok little Max, lets go. Your minute is up," called the eraser.

"Fine." I turned to Fang, " Goodbye Fang you're in charge." I hugged him quickly, and the erasers big claws ripped me from him. Very roughly I might add.

"Fang, don't you dare come after me, you here me? Stay with mom and the Flock," I saw the agony in his eyes as I was dragged away, even though he showed nothing on his face. As soon as tears came to my eyes I had looked away. The last glimpse showed him on his knees. Then he was gone.

Iggy POV

I sat down on my bed. What was taking Max and Fang so long? Maybe I'll call Fang's phone. Then again it was a good thing they were spending time together after so long apart. But I missed Max, too. Oh well.

Just then the phone rang.

"I got it," I said. "Hello?"

"Jeff?" It was John.

"Hey John, what's up?"

"Is Max there?"

"No she is still with Nick getting their stuff."

"Oh, ok. Tell her to call me when she gets home?"

"Yeah sure man."

"Thanks, see ya."

"No problem, bye." I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen.

"Who was it," Nudge asked.

"It was John looking for Max," I could hear Nudge take a breath, but he shot her a look and she didn't say a word.

"Where _are_ Max and Fang?" mom asked as she walked in. She must have heard the whole conversation.

"Getting Max Angel and Gazzy's stuff from the old house."

"Oh ok," she said walking to the fridge.

"They should be back soon," I said as mom left the room. Just then the phone rang. "I got it. Hello?"

"Iggy?"

"Hey Fang, what's up?"

"Max is gone?"

I hesitated for a moment. "What?" it came out more sour than I meant it to.

"Max is gone. They took her again."

"Damn it Fang! Why didn't you stop them?"

"Max wouldn't let me! She _ordered _me!" He yelled back.

"Screw what Max said! We are going after her!"

"What's going on Iggy?" Nudge asked. I didn't answer. "Iggy-"

"Nudge will you shut up for one minute?" Nudge was shocked and scared that I had yelled. I never yelled, especially not at her.

"Iggy," she said almost silently. Then she walked out of the room when she started crying. I heard her bedroom door slam and flinched.

"Fang, get back here now! I have to go talk to Nudge."

"Go Ig. I'll be there soon." With that he hung up. I walked after Nudge and stopped at her door, hesitating.


	8. Let's Move Out!

Iggy P.O.V.

I knocked on the door lightly. I heard Nudge get up and walk to the door.

"What Iggy?" she said when she opened the door. I winced at the hurt and anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry Nudge. Can I come in?"

"Fine." I heard her walk and sit on her bed.

"Nudge I really am sorry." She didn't say anything.

I sighed and sat on the bed next to her, putting my arm across her shoulder.

"Nudge, the only reason I yelled at you was because…um…"

"What Iggy?"

I looked down and hesitated.

"Iggy?" Nudge said worried. "Iggy what is it? What's wrong?"

"They took Max again."

"What?" Nudge jumped to her feet. "We have to go after her!"

"I know, but we have to wait until Fang gets back. Can you get the rest of the family?"

"Yeah." Nudge ran around the house telling everyone to come to her room.

"What's going on?" Mom asked.

"They have Max again." I said

"What?" everyone screamed except for Nudge.

"Fang is on his way home. Then the rest of the flock is going after her. She told us not to but we are anyway."

"Well of course we are!" Gazzy said, furious.

"We have to!" Angel added crawling into Iggy's lap. She started tearing up.

"Fang will be here any minute," I said stroking Angel's hair. "Go get ready. Get some supplies. Angel, leave Total and Akila here. Is that ok Mom?"

"Of course Iggy." Mom said. Angel nodded, running to her room. Gazzy and Nudge followed her.

"Ella, I need to talk to Iggy, please."

"Ok Mom." She got up and left.

"Iggy, how did this happen?"

"I don't know. Fang told me that Max said not to stop the eraser, and not to go after her, but we are anyway."

"Iggy be careful. I don't want to lose all of you."

"We will mom. I promise, we'll bring her home."

"Thank you." She leaned over and hugged me tight. We both pulled away.

"I have to go get ready."

"Go." She said.

I walked to my room and grabbed my backpack. I threw some clothes into it.

"You ready Iggy?" Fang's voice came from the door.

"Yeah let's go." 

Fang POV

"Flock report!" I yelled.

"Ready to go." Nudge said.

"Ready over here," Angel said.

"Ready to fly," Gazzy said.

"Ok good." I turned to Mom and Ella, "We'll be back soon with Max. I promise."

"Fang, all of you be careful. I love you," Mom said

"I love you too guys," Ella added.

"We love you. Thank you. We'll be careful."

"Go Fang, hurry!" I nodded, and lead the Flock to the back yard.

"Alright guys. Let's fly! U and A!" I commanded. I threw Angel and Gazzy into the sky. Then Iggy took a running start and unfurled his wings. Next Nudge ran and jumped. Finally I ran full speed and jumped as high as I could, unfurling my wings at the peak. We flew west towards California.

"We're coming Max." I said.


End file.
